History of Incantre
Terminology *BE: Stands for "Before Eyllistlarn " *FE: Stands for "Founding of Eyllistlarn," and is used to represent the beginning of Incantre as it is now known. The Foundlings The elementals, dragons, celestials and fiends were first in our world. These Foundling Races over time faded from this Primary Plane of existence, the world we know as Incantre. The elementals were granted their own planes and lost interest in our world; the celestials and the fiends struck up a bitter feud and so the deities of our pantheon, the Urathear, separated them into their own plane as well. This left the dragons to dwell within Incantre, rulers over all. As eons passed, the deities continued to tamper with existence and, over time, other races were introduced to the world. As these races grew in size and sprouted civilizations, the dragons found their world growing restricted. Jealous of these new races and the apparent favoritism they received from the deities, the dragons sought to remove them from their world; and thus the Draconic Encroachment began. The Civilizations of Incantre 750-416 BE - Founding of the Distant Kingdoms; Vesoria (Elven Kingdom), Duath Othronn (Underdark) and Galu'manadh (Human Kingdom). 523 BE - Founding of Eyllistlarn 1 FE - Eyllistlarn becomes capital city of Incantre, and the ruling monarchs of the time declare the start of a new age. The Rise of The Order of Twelve 66 FE - Establishment of The Order of Twelve: Those dedicated to the governing deities. The Draconic Encroachment 96 FE - Beginning of the Draconic Encroachment: Burning of coastal cities in Galu'manadh, survivors flee to outer Eyllistlarn. 321 FE - Draconic victory over Vesoria; survivors flee to Eyllistlarn. The former territories of the Distant Kingdoms are now devastated. 414 FE - The resettlement of the creatures of Duath Othronn within the cavern system now know as Se'Vahk; though controversy shrouds the reasoning. 546 FE - Devestation of Tawar'Tinnu Nost. The few survivors flee to the north. 619 FE - Draconic siege of Eyllistlarn. The humans of Eyllistlarn, human refugees of Galu'manadh, and elven refugees of Vesoria become united, despite racial tensions. 725 FE - Repulsion of the Dragons from Eyllistlarn, the majority are forced to flee towards the uncharted southern lands. The Period of Rebellions and Rebuilding 778 FE – Riots and uprisings due to racial tensions, refugees and lack of resources within Eyllistlarn begin. 803 FE - Nomads of various races begin to appear amidst the chaos, settling in the former Kingdom of Galu'manadh. The ruins are called Bara'manadh by the travelers, but are now known as Ern'echad. 812 FE - The fae and creatures of the forest slowly begin to fill Tawar'Tinnu Nost once more. The Stabilization of Eyllistlarn 978 FE - The political pairing of two young monarchs, a high elf Queen and human King, brings relative peace to the races that fill the Kingdom. 1028 FE - After prevailing for fifty years despite racial tensions, the dual monarchy of Eyllistlarn is threatened when the human King dies and the elven Queen disappears amid a series of natural disasters. Promise of the Present 1029 FE - Races that were thought to be lost begin to re-emerge from the land. Elven triplets hold the highest ranking with the capitol city of Eyllistlarn, tenaciously holding onto the truce between humans and elves. The dark ones of Se'Vahk, the fae and forest creatures of Tawar'Tinnu Nost and the nomads of Ern'echad make themselves a dominant presence. After fifty years of relative quiet, dark clouds linger just over the horizon, and no one can predict when the storm will finally come. Category:History